mcgamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Zerogue
Zerogue is an admin of the MC clan and the squad leader and founder of MC Quintessence eSports. His current name is 5.Zerogue. History Getting into PC Gaming "Before August 2009, I was mainly a console gamer playing on systems from Sony (PS3, PS2, and PS1), Nintendo (Wii, Gamecube, N64, NES, Various Gameboys, Nintendo DS), with a splash of Sega (Genesis, Master System) and Atari (2600). So, I've been playing games my whole life but only recently have I heavily gotten into PC gaming. The only experiences I had with PC games were playing Starcraft and Warcraft 3 DotA on a poor frame rate on a computer purchased in 2000. However, before that I did play games like Marathon, and demos for games like Unreal Tournament, Starcraft, and Diablo II on an old Mac. I wasn't completely void of games that required a mouse and keyboard to play but playing games like that was not my play-style of choice. Fast forward to December 2007, when I got Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare on the PS3 for Christmas, I instantly got hooked. This was the first time I ever really got into a shooter and I was very surprised at how much I enjoyed it despite the setting that it was based it. After playing that game for a year and a half I started watching frag movies of top PC players and was incredibly impressed. Stevy's 9 Lives montage put me over the top and I knew then that I wanted a PC that could play Call of Duty 4 so that I could get a taste of what these guys were doing. My PC was bought in August 2009 along with a copy of Call of Duty 4 and I've been extremely satisfied with what PC gaming has to and continues to offer!" Joining MC "After becoming fairly unsuccessful in my hunt to play competitively, I purchased Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The game did not live up to the hype for me and eventually, I hit a point where I had the urge to play the game seriously and was ready to quit playing Modern Warfare 2 if I couldn't. I more wanted to compete in Call of Duty 4 still and hoped that if I did meet any clans, they would have a division for that. Fate struck me one day when I met Frogilator. At the end of some random TDM match on Quarry, Frogilator got the game-winning kill. I immediately noticed his EMP emblem and commented on it which broke the ice. Shortly after I saw his score, where he had a dominating performance, I added him as a friend and we got to talking. He introduced me to Teamspeak and all the other members which eventually led to a tryout which leads to where I am today!" General Information Name "I've been using the name Zerogue for only the past year or so but this is a handle that I really like so I probably won't ever change it. At the very beginning of my foray into online gaming, I played a game called Gunbound and was known as Alphadragon. This was very shortlived and soon after I got into free MMOs such as Runescape and Maplestory. I usually played a very melee focused class and thought the letter Z was really cool so I eventually came up with Zerowarrior. This was a name I've used for almost 10 years and there were also many variations when it wasn't available (it was not very original or creative) such as ZerowarriorX, XZerowarriorX, X0zero0X, Zerowaworez (palindrome), and various other embarrassments. Somewhere near the tail end of those 10 years, I got into an MMO called Ragnarok Online. There I decided to explore many different classes and so I changed the "warrior" part to reflect whatever role I was playing. Examples of names I used are Zeromage, Zeroassassin, and of course, Zerowarrior. I eventually made a rogue class that I named Zerorogue and this was incredibly awkward to say so I decided to pretend I was clever and shorten it to Zerogue in the game. Zerowarrior was still the name I used the most up until I wanted to join MC and decided that Zerogue would cause less shame if someone called me by my alias so I chose that. I think my name represents me very well and showcases my unoriginality and passion for bad wordplay more than it represents my play-style in-game."